


Come and Get Me

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Daniel just needed some jealousy before he confessed. It may not be the jealousy you imagined.





	Come and Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> rushed but it cute so yeey. might edit???? might but probs not. mwah mwah love you

Daniel yawned into his hand, shaking his body as he headed to 2Park’s room. It was late and Jisung had reminded all of them—with a pointed glance at Daniel and Jihoon—that they should all get ready for bed and sleep. Jihoon had smiled beautifully at his hyung, nodding so obediently that Jisung had squinted his eyes in distrust. Daniel had merely grinned before sharing a look with Jihoon; he just knew that they would be playing games later anyway.

 

“Jihoon.” Daniel whispered as he stood outside the door. He was worried that Jisung might wake up and scold them for not listening to him, again. “Jihoon!” He whispered louder, staring at the door for any indication that he was heard.

 

Huffing, Daniel tapped on the door once before opening the door, a scolding ready on the tip of his tongue.

 

He definitely should have knocked before he walked in.

 

“Hyung!” Jihoon squeaked out, causing Woojin to jump off the bed. Jihoon looked torn between feeling humiliated and upset while Woojin couldn’t even look at Daniel, eyes staring intently at the floor.

 

“Uh…” Daniel gaped, not really knowing what to say. “I’m, uh, sorry… for not…knocking?” He had joined Woojin and was now staring at the floor in great interest.

 

Someone cleared their throat loudly and Daniel barely managed to raise his head and meet Woojin’s gaze. “Did you want something, hyung?”

 

“Me? Ah, right.” Daniel chuckled a bit. “I was going to ask if you guys wanted to play any games. I can’t sleep.” He asked, growing a bit more comfortable. He looked at Jihoon expectantly.

 

“A game? Which--?” Jihoon stopped, looking over at Woojin who had a scowl on his face. “I mean, not tonight, hyung. Uhm, we’re busy. And! And we should really listen to Jisung hyung and sleep early.” He added with a bright blush.

 

Daniel pouted, trying his best to look cute. “But, Jihoonie, I don’t know when we can play next. We have no schedule tomorrow! Pleaaase?”

 

“Hyung, we were in the middle of something when you walked in.” Woojin insisted, cheeks still red. “I would really appreciate it if you would just leave and let us continue. Or die of humiliation in peace. Either of the two.”

 

Daniel burst into laughter at the indignant look at Woojin’s face, raising his arms to block the pillows being thrown by both Jihoon and Woojin. Deciding that he wasn’t going to get the two to play with him tonight, Daniel headed out of the room, groaning at the pillow that hit the back of his neck. He didn’t even have time to turn to see who threw the pillow when the door slammed close behind him.

 

Letting out another sigh, Daniel wondered who he could bother at this hour. He knew that Sungwoon, Guanlin and Minhyun had headed out for some work out. Daehwi and Jinyoung were working on their homework. He had no idea where Seongwoo and Jaehwan were though; Daniel tried contacting them but neither would answer the phone. Daniel pouted, contemplating on just taking Jisung’s advice and actually get some decent sleep tonight. It seemed like such a waste though and he didn’t feel that tired yet.

 

Without anything to distract him, Daniel’s thoughts returned to what he saw in 2Park’s room. He blushed just by remembering it. It wasn’t even much, definitely not the most…. Embarrassing thing Daniel had seen but it had been a long time since Daniel had witnessed or even experienced something like that. Jihoon and Woojin were naturally rough with each other, always shoving each other around in contrast to how gentle Daehwi and Jinyoung were.

 

But the way they were earlier… They just looked so gentle, tender to the point that it was like they were being careful with each other. It made Daniel feel a bit giddy himself.

 

“Hey, Niel. What are you doing here alone?”

 

“Hyuuung.” Daniel whined, reaching out for Minhyun. He smiled when his hyung walked over to the couch, allowing him to hug the other’s waist. “I was lonely. Where were you?” he pouted.

 

Minhyun chuckled as he played with Daniel’s hair. “At the gym like I said earlier. I thought you were going to play games with Jihoon. If I knew you would be alone, I wouldn’t have left.”

 

At the mention of Jihoon’s name, Daniel turned pink again, letting go of Minhyun to lean back against the couch. “Hyung, I, uh…. Jihoon was busy.”

 

“Hm? Busy with what?” Minhyun asked, taking a seat beside Daniel. “Hey, why are you red? Yah, Kang Daniel, are you sick again and didn’t tell anyone?”

 

Daniel shook his head. “I’m not sick, I promise. I wouldn’t hide it again after how you and Jisung hyung both gave me silent treatment after I lied.” He pouted. “That was mean by the way. I was already sick and neither of you would talk to me.”

 

“That’s because you keep lying to hyung and I.” Minhyun huffed. “Anyway, if you’re not sick, then why are you that red?”

 

“I just…” Daniel furrowed his brows, not knowing if he could tell Minhyun about what he saw. Jihoon and Woojin were always together but Daniel didn’t know if anyone knew that the two were together like that. He sure didn’t. “Hyung, do you know the butterflies that you get when you’re in a relationship?”

 

“What?” Minhyun said, staring at Daniel like he was crazy. Daniel stared back, willing his hyung to understand what he was saying without actually having to say anything. It seemed to work because a look of enlightenment dawned on the elder’s face. Daniel leaned forward eagerly, waiting for his hyung to speak. “You’re seeing someone, aren’t you, Daniel?”

 

Or maybe not.

 

Daniel frowned, leaning back again. “Hyung, where did you even get that idea?”

 

“You’re blushing and then you started talking about butterflies in a relationship.” Minhyun tilted his head. “I’m actually surprised you managed to carry a relationship. You’re so busy; you barely have any free time.”

 

Daniel groaned but he had to admit that that may be the conclusion that could be drawn from his words. He had expected better from Minhyun though. With another sigh, Daniel leaned forward again, almost crowding on Minhyun’s personal space. It had the desired effect, Minhyun remained in his position but his ears were starting to turn red, the blush slowly covering his cheeks as well.

 

Daniel bit his lip, acknowledging the other feeling he had when he saw Jihoon and Woojin together: jealousy.

 

Daniel wanted nothing more than to have Minhyun in his arms like that as well, to have Minhyun smiling at him with a private smile just for Daniel. He wanted to kiss Minhyun gently at first, just enough to have the butterflies in his stomach flutter then building up with passion until he had Minhyun’s taste just under his tongue.

 

“I’m not dating anyone. I just saw Woojin and Jihoon in bed together.” Daniel coughed when Minhyun’s eyes widened. “No! Nothing like that, hyung! I swear!” He coughed again as Minhyun looked away, clearing his throat to get his hyung’s attention back. “Anyway, uh, it wasn’t like that. They were just cuddling and Woojin was kissing all over Jihoon’s face. It was actually really cute?”

 

“Oh.” Minhyun smiled. “Yeah, they’re adorable when they’re being lovey dovey to each other, aren’t they?” He laughed at Daniel’s awestruck expression. “Yes, I knew, Niel. Woojin told me just the other day.”

 

Daniel huffed. “My Busan family betraying me.” He rolled his eyes when Minhyun just laughed again.

 

Minhyun hummed, carding his fingers through Daniel’s hair. Daniel hadn’t even noticed when they had moved closer to each other but it was a nice surprise. He leaned his head on Minhyun’s outstretched arm, watching his hyung. “So, you were blushing because of what you saw? You’re cute, Niel ah.”

 

Daniel pouted, poking Minhyun’s cheek. “I was jealous of them, hyung. They’re younger than me but I can’t even get the guy I like!”

 

“Well, why don’t you stop beating around the bush and just ask me out then?”

 

Daniel froze, mouth falling open at what Minhyun said. Minhyun merely looked down at him, eyes warm and inviting, a slightly teasing light in them. Daniel could feel his cheeks heat up the longer Minhyun stared at him; was Minhyun just playing with him? Was he being serious? What was Daniel supposed to do with this?

 

“Are you still not going to ask me, Daniel?” Minhyun whispered, leaning down on his shoulder, putting just a few centimeters between their faces.

 

“I…” Daniel swallowed. “I can’t think when you’re this close to me.”

 

Minhyun chuckled, the sound rich and inviting to Daniel’s ears. “Stop overthinking and just do it, Daniel. You won’t regret it. I promise.”

 

“I….” He swallowed again when Minhyun moved his face closer. He closed his eyes for a second, mentally preparing for himself, slowly opening them to stare at those warm eyes again. “M-minhyun hyung, would you go out with me? Please?”

 

“Finally. Yes.” Minhyun whispered, leaning in closer to close the distance between them.

 

Daniel may have died.

 

\--

 

“Hyung, come on! You promised I was going to kick your ass at PubG today!” Jihoon whined, throwing the door to the room open. His eyes widened at the sight, nearly hitting the door frame in his haste to turn around. “Hyung! You didn’t tell me Minhyun hyung was here!”

 

“I must have forgotten.” Daniel said with amusement. “Sorry, Jihoonie.”

 

“Ugh, whatever. I’m sorry, Minhyun hyung. I’ll, uh, leave you guys now.” Jihoon stammered out, turning around to give them one last look before slamming the door behind him.

 

Daniel hummed happily, stretching out as much as he could while not leaving Minhyun’s arms. When he found a comfortable spot, Daniel grinned down on his boyfriend, puckering his lips for another kiss. Minhyun rolled his eyes, slipping a hand under Daniel’s shirt before kissing Daniel again.

 

“You did that on purpose.” Minhyun accused.

 

Daniel laughed. “Payback was needed.”

 

“We could have been doing something more. In fact, we almost were.” Minhyun said, lightly pinching Daniel.

 

“Almost but not quite.” Daniel winked. He paused, tilting his head to the side. “Speaking of which, why don’t the two of us continue what Jihoon interrupted?”

 

Minhyun huffed, especially when Daniel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

It wasn’t a no though.

 

 

 


End file.
